


Si no las cuentas

by manisseta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Una vez al mes, Stiles no se reconoce, y coge la maquinilla del cajón". Basado en este <a href="http://nininghasfeelings.tumblr.com/post/33123689826">fanart</a>, que me ha dejado un poco tocada en el alma <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si no las cuentas

Una vez al mes, hay luna llena. La manada se vuelve un tanto arisca y Derek mira al mundo de soslayo. Lydia se trae el libro de matemáticas más enrevesadas que encuentra y lee ecuaciones como versos. Jackson no pregunta para no ponerse en evidencia. Allison y Scott llegan cargados con termos de chocolate caliente y la casa de los Hale huele a cálido y no a quemado. Stiles se mira al espejo y decide que aún tiene el pelo demasiado corto, y devuelve la maquinilla de afeitar al cajón. 

Una vez al mes, Isaac se pone manitas y barre unos cuantos escombros, se pasea con un lápiz de carpintero a la oreja y le pregunta a Derek por permisos de obra. Boyd desaparece el fin de semana porque va a visitar a sus abuelos a Santa Bárbara y vuelve con el olor de la playa en la piel. Erica trabaja de camarera en una sala de fiestas y trae consigo los bolsillos llenos de propinas gracias a sus pies incansables. Stiles se rasca la cabeza y sus uñas raspan menos, pero le da pereza y se deja caer sobre la cama sin darle más vueltas. 

Una vez al mes, Allison y Lydia se exilian de Beacon Hills sin dar explicaciones. A veces van en el coche de Lydia, otras en el de Allyson, y una vez las vieron saliendo del pueblo en moto. No vuelven nunca a la misma hora, ni con la misma sonrisa, pero Stiles siempre siente un poco de envidia. Jackson y Scott suelen pasarse el día de mala gaita, conspirando. A dónde irán, y qué harán. _Huir_ refunfuña Derek de forma que sólo Stiles lo oiga, y él ríe mientras se ajusta la gorra y no nota los milímetros de más. 

Una vez al mes, la madre de Scott llama al padre de Stiles y le recuerda que los sábados por la mañana suele haber poco movimiento en el hospital, y que está más que invitado a revisarse la presión arterial. Stiles pone cara de póquer y niega tratos y favores, pero cuando su padre va a vestirse de civil para la ocasión, Stiles le agradece a Scott con un mensaje los tratos y los favores. Su padre sube a disgusto al jeep, y Stiles tiene preocupaciones más importantes que su pelo. 

Una vez al mes, Derek tiene una excepción, un _venga os invito a pizza_ recibido con sorpresa (y hambre), o un _voy yo también al cine_ que les descuenta las entradas, pero donde caben ocho caben nueve. Se sienta en lo alto de las gradas de un partido de lacrosse con cara de mártir y devuelve libros de integrales que se creían perdidos. Se atreve con las puertas en lugar de tirar de ventana, y parece asustarse cuando le reciben con pocas palabras, pero las justas. Stiles siente diferente el tacto de sus dedos en la nuca, y decide que es momento de cortarse el pelo. 

Una vez al mes, Stiles no se reconoce, y coge la maquinilla del cajón. Lo hace con calma, de la frente a la nuca y una tira al lado de la otra hasta cubrir la cabeza, siempre evitando trasquilones. No tanto por estética, sino por no encontrarse de frente a un niño de once años con las manos temblorosas. El repaso siempre es más rápido, y con una toalla seca se deshace de los pelos que le hormiguean en el cuello. Barre los que han caído al suelo, y cuando acaba se limpia la cara con agua fría, y se mira en el espejo. Las gotas suelen haberse secado para cuando apaga la luz y sale del baño. 

*

Esta vez al mes, Derek está allí. Porque de todas las excepciones ha terminado por derivar una regla, y son las veces que no está las que Stiles cuenta con los dedos y con miedo. Apenas se ha abierto el día, y la luz morada a través de la ventana sólo es un aviso. Derek está despierto cuando Stiles sale de la cama, y un minuto después se asoma en el umbral del cuarto de baño, los pies descalzos y una camiseta de Stiles sufriendo en las costuras. Éste ya tiene la maquinilla en la mano y la zarandea suavemente para que Derek sepa el programa de la mañana. Él bosteza y se sienta sobre el borde de la bañera, los párpados todavía pesados de sueño. 

‒¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ‒pregunta Stiles con una sonrisa socarrona mientras enchufa la maquinilla. Derek contesta con otra pregunta: 

‒¿Por qué no te lo dejas crecer alguna vez? ‒tiene el tono curioso, vago, de quién caza un pensamiento al vuelo por casualidad. 

Stiles se encoge de hombros y aprieta el interruptor. El ronroneo eléctrico del aparato le acompaña de fondo durante el minuto entero que su mente pasa inmersa en la nada, y cuando su mano por fin se mueve no es por voluntad propia. 

Tiene a Derek detrás, que le quita la maquinilla y le coloca una mano enorme y caliente en la espalda. Stiles se siente estúpido y el corazón redobla acorde con el sentimiento, pero Derek le roza el hueso de la nuca con el pulgar y murmura _agacha la cabeza_. Stiles obedece y cierra los ojos cuando siente el familiar cosquilleo tirándole en la frente, y en lugar de ser una intrusión resulta un alivio. Derek no lo tiene fácil, porque ya son igual de altos, y sus cuerpos están demasiado juntos. Ninguno de los dice nada, pero uno se pone de puntillas y el otro se queda quieto como una estatua. Derek acaba la primera tanda y antes de que empiece el repaso, Stiles ya se ve, ya se reconoce. Y mira a Derek, les mira a ambos pálidos de sueño sobre el vidrio, y ya se ve, y ya se reconoce. 

Ambos siguen en silencio, y la respiración de Stiles se acompasa a la Derek, siempre más suave, siempre con la cadencia por debajo. Stiles no tarda en desear meterse de nuevo en la cama y buscarle a Derek las piernas entre las sábanas. Es domingo, y es esa vez del mes en que los dos se dan cuenta de lo nuevos que son en esto, y para el uno y para el otro. 

‒Te estás durmiendo ‒le reprocha Derek con voz burlona y, de un tirón, desconecta la maquinilla. Coge una toalla y le sacude el cuello con suavidad, pero después también le sopla en la nuca y detrás de las orejas. Stiles vuelve a cerrar los ojos, un suspiro escapa de sus labios cuando Derek le besa en la línea de pelo rasurado, le roza al arco del cuello con la nariz, y le rodea la cintura con los brazos‒. Te queda bien ‒susurra contra su piel, y Stiles abre los ojos para verse sonriendo en el espejo. 


End file.
